the past love to the future Ooo
by darkenkeen -AT
Summary: experience how Finn loved Flare flame princess while they where still all human and see how their life is along with the other characters of Ooo and Aaa
1. And so it begins

Main characters: Finn, Bonnibel (Princess bubblegum), Marceline, Fionna, Flare (Flame princess), Marshall.

Minor characters: Jake, Cake, Ash, Bubba (Gumball), strange kidnapper (Ice King), LSP

"Aaaaawe yeah!" A playful shout from an adventurous boy, ''that was tops we're like beating a stick on that troll!'' Said the boy, ''awe yeah I know brother''. Said his yellow dog… but suddenly the boy found himself at the bottom of his bed and as ha looks up she saw a girl with a blonde hair who wears a white bunny hat, blue T-shirt and a blue skirt, she also has a white cat with orange stripes with her. The boy's name was Finn, he has a pet dog named Jake and he was a grade 5 student.

''Finn what are you doing?'', she asked, ''nothing sis'', he would reply. ''ok come on we're gonna be late for class'' she said. '' alright alright I'm coming see you Jake, see you Cake''. Finn was all alone with his sister for their parents had died due to an accident. After a while they reached the school. "Hey guys" said a college girl with a pink hair and behind her is another college girl who had a long black hair. "Hi Bonnibel, Hi Marceline" said Finn. Bonnibel had been grateful to Finn; because he always saves her from a strange dude always kidnapping her Finn always sneaks into his lair and gets the key to free Bonnie. After a while they came upon Marshall Lee and Bubba. Bubba was a close friend to Marshall who is Fionna's old boyfriend since she was 1st year." Hey guys "says Fionna. "Hi Fi "replied Marshall."See you in class". Suddenly Fionna saw her little brother staring at a girl with a red hair and a red diamond necklace. '' Hey isn't that Flare?" she asked. "Wha-what uh a yeah" he replied. '' what made you ask?". "Dude you had a crush on her since the 2nd grade" she said. "Well, see you after school".

After school… everyone are at the corridor fixing their lockers and things, suddenly a group of college students came. The leader of the group was a young man named Ash, he and his buddies always messes with Finn. "Oh no" said Finn. "Well well if it isn't it the rascal Finn" said Ash. Finn was about to release a powerful punch but he didn't dare. Then Ash and his friends beated him up then left. Everyone saw what happened. Fionna along with Bonnibel and Marceline rushes to him." Finn, are you alright?" Fionna asked. Finn nodded. "Let's go home" she said.

As they reached their home Finn was mostly found in a close forest. He has a built training area there. After he trained his sister went to him. "Finn why didn't you just stand up on them?" she said. Finn didn't answer.

As each they passed Fionna notices everything Finn does to impress Flare but it just wasn't enough. Fionna sighs.

One day a vicious tiger came to the school, no one could do a thing not even the zookeepers can tranquilize due to its speed. Suddenly Ash and his group tried to tire it but it never got tired. The Tiger made a great roar frightening everyone who heard it except Finn. Suddenly he takes a light metal pole a runs towards the tiger. "Finn!" shouted his friends and classmates. The tiger makes a deadly move but Finn uses a pole to deflect the attack. Then the Tiger quickly jumps at Flare who was frozen with fear. But in a quick move Finn pushes her away but resulting Finn getting bitten by the tiger. Then he quickly hits the tiger on the head knocking it out. After that the zookeepers took the monster away. After that Finn was taken to the clinic to heal his injured hand. His friends were there and so was Flare, who felt bad because Finn had to take the damage for her. After he was treated Flare hanged out with Finn more often and the bullies didn't bully him anymore because they know what Finn can do now.

When he became a first year student, Flare was known to be his girlfriend and he was kinder than before. They would always hang out in the forest and mostly spend their time together. Suddenly a girl with a curly violet hair came to them. "Oh my glob this place is the best school I've ever been!" she said. "Got that right LSP" he said. "So you two gonna go to the field trip?" she asked. "Yeah we'll go" replied Flare.

10 days before the field trip Finn and Flare mostly spend their times together: they would go get ice cream, play with fire, which is Flare's favorite thing to do, help Bonnibel with the kidnapping thing and when someone threatens them Finn mostly make a dangerous sign keeping the threat away. Finn also carved on a rock the symbols FxF and gave it to Flare.

On the day of their fieldtrip, they went to an active volcano's top to check how lava is formed. " wow, that looks so cool, right Finn?" Flare asked. And Finn nods. Suddenly an earthquake happened causing Flare to fall into the crater and Finn quickly jumps in to save her by grabbing her and clings to a rock. "Finn!" shouted his sister. Finn was struggling to pull Flare up to safety. Suddenly Finn sees smoke coming from the volcano. And with all his might, threw Flare up to the top. Finn's last expression to her and his friend was a friendly smile and then disappears in the smoke. "Finn!" Flare shouted. She suddenly felt a hand grabbing her. It was Fionna both then went down the volcano and joined the rest of the students. "Where's Finn?" asked Finn's classmates. "Gone" said Flare who was crying. After that all went back to the school.

4 days later, the students gather up near a river with candles on their hands each of them sails each candle in the memory of Finn. Flare puts her candle in the water and before it floats away she kissed the rock Finn gave her and puts the light rock on the candle and she watched it float away…

A few hours later… the candle stops at a land, then suddenly a boy with a blonde hair, a blue ash-filled shirt, an ash covered bear hat picked up the rock on the candle and looks at it then kisses it.


	2. Another Field trip

Main characters: Finn, Bonnibel (Princess bubblegum), Marceline, Fionna, Flare (Flame princess), Marshall.

Minor characters: Jake, Cake, Bubba (Gumball), strange kidnapper (Ice King), Flaze (Flame prince)

5 yrs later Flare keeps coming back to the same river where she sailed her candle. Fionna gave her Jake to keep her company and to remind her of Finn. Flare sighs and says "It's a good thing you're here to accompany me" while patting the yellow dog, then the yellow dog barks happily. The 16 year old girl rarely smile since the accident her brother keeps getting worried sick at her. "Flare, are you alright?" asked Flaze. Flare just nods every time her brother tells her that. "Sighs*, 5 yrs she's been like that" said Flaze.

At school it hasn't been the same to everyone since Finn disappeared. It's been boring, Marceline has to be the one to help Bonnibel now and it takes longer than when Finn does to save her due to her lack of experience with the guy. Fionna also seems to be lonely she lives alone and only sees her friends at school days. Suddenly there was another field trip but this time it was on a deep forest which is very secured so no one can be hurt.

At the day of their field trip. Flare and friends discovered some wonders of nature. They saw gentle animals, huge trees, tiny insects, colorful flowers, etc…" can you believe how awesome that was?" Fionna said walking along the side of Marshall. "Yeap that sure was awesome" Marshall replied back to her, making her giggle. Flare sighs. "Hey what's wrong Flare not enjoying the field trip?" Fionna asked. "Huh? Oh I just wish Finn was here with us" she said. "Ok class we'll take a break here" said the teacher. "Oh glob this is boring, hey Bubba you awake?" said Marshall. But Bubba was fast asleep.

20 minutes later all students went to the bus to go home, but just as they were halfway home there was a gunshot stopping the bus. Then 2 armed men came inside the bus and dragged everyone out. It was a hold up!

This should be easy said one of the men. But a stranger in a cape with a root handle sword came. "Let them go now" he said in a deep voice

**what will happen next?**

**find out in the next chapter**


End file.
